Happy Birthday Maka!
by N3K0CH4N
Summary: Maka's just turned 17! Soul and Kid have been acting strange too, maybe she's just imagining it? But then she's been feeling odd towards Soul too, I mean Blaire's nudity IS annoying but her flirting with Soul has gotten a thousand times more annoying! This is a who will win Maka! :O I do not own Soul Eater or any characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday Maka! SoMa**

**Chapter 1: Too Early**

_I'm sorry to say I do not know Maka Albarn's birthday. So in this it is the 7th of July! And our dear main character has turned 17! Yay~ :D_

* * *

_Ugh... What is that noise...? It isn't Soul, he wouldn't be up yet... _I hear a loud crash and an obnoxious _"YA-HOOOOO!" _I groan. "Not BlackStar..."

"B-BlackStar! Be quiet!" I hear Tsubaki give a tentative scolding to the crazy blue haired boy. As I hear more sounds of intrusion, I refuse to get up... I know I love mornings but I really wanted to sleep in today... I hear some whispers and I shove my pillow onto my head.

"Alright BlackStar you can go in first-" I hear Soul say, then BlackStar cuts him off.

"OF COURSE I'LL GO FIRST! I'M A GOD OF COURSE!" he shouts and I just know he's grinning at them both.

"No it's so if Maka gets mad she'll hit YOU with the book and not us." I here Liz say. _Crap, they're all here! And I have massive bedhead!_ My thoughts were cut off by BlackStar kicking open my door as they all shouted.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA!~"_ They all smile at me expectantly and i sit up with a small yet tired smile, I have awesome friends. They remembered my birthday when I obviously forgot.

"Hey Maka what's with your hair?" BlackStar walks over to me asking "You look like a porcupine!" He laughs clearly amused.

I grab my book, "Makaaaa-...CHOP!" I scowl and try to flatten it down.

* * *

My friends waited out in the living room while i got dressed and i couldn't help but realize that Soul pretty much planned all this. Which is what Patty had blurted as soon as everyone was heading to the living room.

"Patty, not cool." I heard him mutter as i walked out of my room in jean shorts and plain red tank top my pigtails symmetrical looking so Kid doesn't freak out.

"Hey birthday girl!" Liz says smiling. As everyone looks up at me with their own greetings.

"Hey guys, so um what do you have planned today?" I say giving everyone a smile as Tsubaki gets up and hands me a plate of what looks to be the most delicious breakfast ever. "Oh gosh thanks Tsubaki! It looks really good!" I take the plate to my dining room table.

"No problem Maka I made it myself!" She gives me a smile, "Its just an omelet with veggies and a strawberry muffin and bacon. I had to practically stick it in a safe to keep BlackStar from eating it even though he already had breakfast." She gives a giggle as everyone comes to sit at the table as well even Blaire was here in her human form and-thank lord death!- fully clothed. "I made food for everyone actually~"

Everyone brightens at that and they move to sit on the table Kid obviously making a few arrangements but instead of sitting between Liz and Patty he sat right next to me. It was odd but i thought nothing of it as i smiled and everyone started eating and talking and Soul nudges me from the other side standing. "I think its time Maka got totally cool birthday present," he looks down at me "we all chipped in for this gift and then bought our own for you." He gives me a sharp toothed grin as he asks Liz to get the gift.

"Aw you guys didn't have to get me anything! I'm just happy you're all my friends and that you're all here with me today!" I smile wide and blush slightly as Liz hands me a small box and Soul sits back down beside me everyone watching as i open it.

"And don't forget, I the great BlackStar helped get it too!~" BlackStar shouted unable to let me have all the attention. We all roll our eyes and I pull out a charm bracelet already filled with little, colourful charms.

"Oh my gosh guys... It's beautiful!" I say with a big smile on my face looking at the charms more carefully and realize they were created to represent everyone of my friend's souls.

"No need to thank me! Its what gods like me do! HAHAHA!" BlackStar says loudly grinning as everyone smiles at me.

"I thought it'd be better if it were a bit more symmetrical... But everyone said it'd be fine." Kid gives a sigh obviously annoyed by the bracelets inability to be symmetrical.

"Well I absolutely love it you guys thank you so so much!~" I stand up and give everyone a hug starting with Kid, we had to hug just right though. Because symmetry is key as he says, then ended with Soul and I almost felt the need to not let go...

"Okay Maka, cool guys don't hug for this long. It just isn't cool." Soul says and i swear his cheeks were pink! I knew mine were and when I looked at Kid I could've told you that he scowled symmetrically for a second too...

"Oh and Maka! I made you a card!~" Patty says cheerily and grabs her little purse pulling out a piece of paper folded to look like a card it had a child-like drawing of a giraffe. "Isn't he pretty? I didn't have any glitter though~" she pouts a moment but goes back to her bubbly demeanor.

"Well thank you Patty its amazing it'll go right on my fridge!" I say and get up to do just that.

And right then I hear a voice of someone I _REALLY _didn't wanna see today, "Oh Maka my darling!~" its my Papa... He walks in the house like he does whenever he comes over, but this time he doesn't know whether to be happy or sad. "My little angel is growing up!~" he sobs and grabs me up in a hug soaking my shoulder with his useless tears.

"P-papa, please let go of me... You're getting my shirt all wet!" I pull away as best as I can. And he continues to sob until he looks over and realizes I was sitting between Soul and Kid.

His tears dried right up and he gives them a glare, "Either of you two lay a hand on my Maka I swear!" he continues to mumble incoherently when he looks at me again and starts crying. "Oh Maka!~ I remember when you were a little girl!~"

"Papa please go home... You're embarrassing me!" I say trying to pull away from another wet hug from the imbecile i call a father.

"But Maka!~" he whines grabbing to hug me again. "Its your birthday and as your father- one of the people who made you- I should see you!" He blubbers again and i can't help but sigh.

"Well Sir, we were actually taking Maka somewhere..." Kid says standing up beside me keeping my dad from clinging to me as the others spoke up as well. I gave Kid a thankful smile as they all explain this elaborate birthday plan for me that i can hardly believe. I mean we can't **_SERIOUSLY _**be going to Italy...

Right?

* * *

**_Oh my gosh so I really hope y'all like it! Please tell me if there's anything I should work on! Anything at all! Sorry it seems so short! I will work on length!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Kid's OTHER Mansion

**Happy Birthday Maka! KiMa  
**

**Chapter 2: Kid's OTHER Mansion**

**_I do not own Soul__ Eater._**

* * *

"Alright everyone, please place you shoes symmetrically as possible beside the door.~" Kid says as we enter the big Mansion that belongs to Lord Death and his son, Kid.

"Wow Kid, your home here in Italy is amazing!" Tsubaki says giving a polite smile. And yes, she said _Italy_. And it is beautiful! Everyone is looking around and you can definitely tell Kid decorated the place.

"Yeah its really cool" Soul says as we walk in shoe less.

"The great BlackStar could live here!" BlackStar laughs obnoxiously again. Then Kid turns to me.

"Do _you _like it Maka?" he says and I look at him surprised. "Because if you don't I have other homes here in Italy that might suit to your taste..." He looks at me what seem to be a hopeful manor.

"No Kid, its perfect." I give him a smile "I really appreciate you bringing us all here, but its just my birthday..." Kid cuts me off with a symmetrical glare.

"Now Maka, we've already discussed this on the plane and even before that while you were packing. Please do not argue with it, it's your birthday you deserve to celebrate." He gives me a small symmetrical smile and I sigh.

"Okay Kid... Well then shall you show us where we're all sleeping?" I smile at him.

"Oh of course," he turns to our group "everyone please follow me! I'm going to show you where you're all going to sleep!" We all pick up our bags and follow Kid up a flight of stairs to a hall lined with bedrooms.

* * *

My room was put right between Soul's and Kid's but I didn't think much of it as I put my bags in my guest room. The room itself was beautiful, the bed had a soft red blanket that wasn't too thick since Italy is really warm and the pillows were so soft! I grabbed one up and hugged it close and knew that tonight I was going to sleep like a baby. I reluctantly put the pillow down though, Kid said we were going to the beach so I was pretty excited. I just hoped it wasn't a nude beach... I make a face then grab up my red two piece with little ruffles along the chest and my bottoms. I grab my red sandals and straw hat and go to grab a towel from the big bathroom at the end of the hall. _Wow Lord Death does have an awesome house..._ I try not to stare too much at the beautiful white marble bathroom and Liz walks in.

"This house is amazing isn't it?" She gives a nod to the bathroom as she grabs two towels one for her and Patty. I nod and smile and notice she's wearing a royal blue bikini. Something i would probably never wear because of my- As Soul _loves_ to point out- flat chest.

"Yeah this house is awesome," I smile as we head down to meet with the others. They're already and even have a picnic basket filled with most likely delicious-and symmetrical-food! I swear I have no idea how Kid could cook I think he'd go crazy with things not being exactly symmetrical... But somehow he manages and everyone loves his food, especially Soul and BlackStar.

"Alright are we ready to go?" Kid says and we all give out our 'yes's and we head out the door to cram into a limo and I'm seated right between-yep you guessed it- Soul and Kid. I've noticed this a lot lately, they seem to practically fight to sit beside me and settle for me being in the middle... It's odd, I bet it's because Soul wants to give me birthday punches... And Kid, well... He just probably wants to sit beside the birthday girl i guess.

We talk on our way to the beach excited to be out and enjoying Italy BlackStar of course sticks his head out of the sun roof shouting at people that he is higher than god. I think right about then everyone was grateful of the tinted windows, people don't need to see us with BlackStar while he screams his head off. Patty then joins and just waves at everyone and I'm just thankful Blaire was too busy nuzzling Soul's shoulder to join... Wait... _Nuzzling Soul's shoulder!? _I look over at Blaire and my nostrils flair and my fingers twitch to grab for my book to Maka-Chop her into a coma! But we had arrived at the beach and she-thankfully- stopped cuddling him.

"Oh my gosh!~" Tsubaki says as we get out of the limo holding our beach bags. "Its beautiful here!" she almost looks like she's going to run to the beach but she doesn't, Tsubaki is much too controlled for that. But Patty and BlackStar on the other hand leave us all in the dust as they race to the water.

"HAHAHA YOU CANNOT BEAT AN ALMIGHTY GOD LIKE ME, BLACKSTAR, IN A SIMPLE RACE!" BlackStar shouts as he jumps having won their little race, we roll our eyes and find a nice spot under some trees the beach pretty much empty except a few lonesome people with books. I couldn't wait to get comfy in the shade and read.

"Alright everyone sunblock!~" Liz says tossing some of us a bottle. "We do not need any lobsters during our little trip here!"

I start doing my arms and chest and Kid comes over to me, "Here let me get your back for you Maka I'll make sure its covered symmetrically!~" Kid smiles taking the sunblock and starts rubbing it on my shoulders first.

"Why thanks Kid!" I smile appreciatively as i can't help but lean into his hands, its almost like a massage! Somewhere though I hear a growl and i notice Soul glaring our way as soon as he sees me though he turns away as he puts sunblock on his face. I didn't think much of it and then Kid turned me toward him.

"Not a problem Maka, now let me just get your face for you.." He gently rubs the sunblock into my cheeks and for some reason I start to blush I'm not sure why maybe it because Kid is giving me this look... Its like... I'm the most symmetrical thing in front of him. But then he finishes and with a stutter he says "Th-there you go, you are now protected from the sun's rays."

I smile at him "Thanks again Kid, would like me to get your back-" Soul interrupts me.

"Hey Maka, wanna get my back for me? I can't really reach and it would _NOT _be cool if I got sunburn." He gives me a lazy sharp toothed grin.

I sigh "Alright after I help Kid first though." I turn back to Kid and give him a smile "Okay turn around so I can get your back for you!" I put sunblock on my hands as Kid mutters something along the lines of: '_make sure its symmetrical please..._' I roll my eyes and start putting the lotion on his back. I never noticed how much muscle he had! I mean I know he knew how to fight and all but seriously...

"Uh Maka? Are you done?" Kid looks back at me and I realize I had zoned out and was touching his back as I thought about how muscly he was... I blushed and pulled my hands back abruptly and to my dismay I of _course _started to stutter!

"O-oh yes, s-sorry Kid I zoned out." I give him a weak smile and he smiles back, and it was symmetrical and just amazing...

* * *

_Soul's P.O.V._

Ugh why are they staring at each other like that? Dude not cool. I walk over and nudge Maka just when I think Kid was; _reaching for her face!?_ I give out a growl "Maka, will you help me please?" Did I just say please? What is with me? And why would I ask for her help when I could have Liz or Tsubaki help me, they like really hot with there bikinis... But no, I ask Flat-Chest over here for help instead. Why? Because... Well I don't know why but I do it anyway.

"Oh yeah sure Soul," she gives me a smile and I completely forget what I was thinking about, or even what I was asking for... "Um will you give me the sunblock Soul?" I mentally shake my head and look down to see she's reaching for the sunblock in my hands. I swear to god I wish I hadn't have blushed, I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Not. Cool.

* * *

_Maka's P.O.V._

The beach was really fun! I didn't read much though, not when BlackStar was running around like an idiot. We soon found out he didn't follow directions about the sunblock either... By the end of the night BlackStar was red, white, and blue! He wore goggles the entire time even when he was on land. So all around his eyes it was light tan, then of course his brilliant blue hair... Then his body was red all over, Soul kept poking him but BlackStar bit his lip and said "I AM A GOD A PETTY SUNBURN WONT HURT ME! HAHA- OOOWWW!" Patty had joined him in laughing and slapped his back... It didn't sound good either...

We stayed at the beach till the sun started to set I had ended up falling asleep beneath a tree with my book and when I woke up I was in the car.

I sat up and looked up at who my head had rested against; Kid. He smiled "You were very easy to carry Maka. I hope I didn't wake you?" Kid looked down at me his own cheeks a bit pink either because of the sun or I don't know why else he'd be pink...

I shake my head "No you didn't but you didn't have to carry me you could've just woken me up..." He smiles and I blush a bit.

"You looked so tired Maka I couldn't possibly wake you while you slept." He rubs my shoulder and I realized his arm was around me this entire time. "Now just a little longer, we're almost home." I nod and hold back a yawn realizing everyone else was either asleep or close to it. Soul's head was on my shoulder.

Somehow I felt a bit torn... As I looked at Soul sleep I felt a warm fuzziness grow inside me and I absentmindedly help his hand, his own fingers tightening around mine. With Kid's arm around me and Soul holding my hand I felt... Loved, but not just as my friends... But something more? But what...?

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long! I hope its a bit longer and you all don't give up on me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday Maka!**

**Chapter 3: Let's Dance Maka!**

**I'm so sooooo sorry I haven't posted in forever. I'm pretty bad with keeping up on post times and what not ^.^'  
Alright I hope you enjoy, and i will definitely do my best to keep up with my updates!  
I do not own Soul Eater~**

* * *

_Kid's P.O.V_

Alright, my time to shine! Everyone's asleep, and Maka should be waking up soon... Yesterdays beach trip went excellently! Except for Soul pulling her away... Grrrr...

I quietly open Maka's bedroom door and see her peaceful sleeping form, I can't help but smile at her. She's so beautiful, with that sweet smile and her symmetrical pigtails. And I don't get what Soul means by flat chest, she's developing beautifully! Her br- _stop thinking like that you perve!_ I mentally smack myself in the face and enter her room with a tray of freshly made breakfast. "Maka, it's time to wake up." I whisper as i set the tray on her nightstand and gently nudge her.

"H-Huh?" She groans quietly when she rolls over to look at me, her sandy locks a slight but gorgeous mess. "O-oh Kid, good morning..." She sits and up and i swear she graces me with the most beautiful smile...

* * *

_Maka's P.O.V._

"O-oh Kid, good morning..." I smile sleepily and then get a whiff of food and my stomach growls obnoxiously making my blush. "A-ah! I'm sorry, uh did I sleep in? What time is it?" My brain starts over loading and Kid chuckles.

"Oh no, not at all! I just made you some breakfast!" He smiles and his eyes practically sparkle. "From what I've just heard from your stomach I'm guessing you're hungry?" and the look he gives me makes me blush and nod. "Alright, eat up before BlackStar wakes up and sucks it all down." He laughs once more.

"Thanks again Kid," I smile and he sets a tray of food in my lap that even has a little vase with a beautiful rose. He sits on my bed and we talk and I even share some of my food with him. "So what do you have planned today Kid?" I look at the dark haired boy as i wipe my mouth.

"Oh well I had set up a ball, but shopping will happen first for all of you girls to buy some dresses." He smiles as he gets up and heads toward my door, "we'll be leaving in an hour so get dressed and get ready for some shopping I understand girls like it." And then he's out of the door before I can even object.

_A ball?_

* * *

_Time Lapse, At some fancy Italian store :3_

_Maka's P.O.V. still_

So Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Blaire, and I have taken a limo to this fancy store and just seeing the price of a simple SKIRT makes me want to faint. "I know Kid doesn't care how much we spend but seriously? $400 for a SKIRT!?"

Liz snorts, "Maka, money is nothing to him! If I were you I'd take full advantage of that. You definitely need a new wardrobe." she says as she looks at a dark blue dress that has such a deep neck line I'm surprised it even covers anything.

I deadpan "Oh thanks Liz," I smirk, as i look at a simple emerald green cocktail dress, it's fabric was velvety and smooth. Buuuut then I saw the price tag I turned green myself. "Dear god how am I supposed to find a nice dress that wont put someone like me into debt!?"

Tsubaki gives me a smile, "Maka, remember Kid said to get anything you want. It is your birthday and I think I speak for everyone when I say you deserve to splurge a little. So enjoy yourself!" I can't help but to smile back at her, Tsubaki is always so calm and collected.

"Oh alright... I guess that's understandable..." I go back to looking at other dresses but that green one lingers in my thoughts, I mean even for a small chested girl like myself could look gorgeous in that dress. I mean B cup is small... Especially compared to a girl like Blaire with her breast size. But hey they're growing! Patty is having a good ol' time trying on dresses, and I think she's found a really pretty one, it's a pink cocktail dress with black laced ruffles. She looks great in it! I wonder how the boys are doing with their shopping...?

* * *

_Soul's P.O.V._

"BlackStar stop acting like an idiot it's not cool!" I growl at the blue headed idiot, man why did I have to get stuck with these two? Kid is freaking out over all of the suits on display, shouting out a poor short man about his inability to set up symmetrical displays. Then BlackStar is running around in his boxers shouting something... Sigh, well they are gonna lose time they could be using to find the coolest suit ever. Maka I hope you're ready to be swept off your feet! I look through some suits but they're all pretty plain, and some are just ugly. C'mon I'm sure _plaid suits _are waaay out of style. It's been twenty minutes and I still haven't found anything worth wearing to this ball. BlackStar had calmed down enough to get his measurements and Kid finally got everything "in order".

"Soul, there are some cool suits over here come check 'em out!" I hear BlackStar yell further back, I head in his direction and see that he's still only in his boxers making me role my eyes. But then I see all the suits, they were all just amazing. I knew Maka would like a guy in this, I eyed one out of the rest. It had a deep black tail coat with matching black pants, a grey vest, and a white button up shirt. The tie you bought separately which I was fine with, Kid said buy anything we want right? Which just makes me grin, using the enemies money to help me win!

"Are you two ready?" Kid comes over to us in his own hand tailored suit perfectly symmetrical of course. But it looks really good on him and that makes me worry. Would Maka chose this neat freak over me?

"Yep! Look at what I'm getting! Isn't it fit for a god!?" BlackStar grins and i nod smirking.

"Yes BlackStar, amazing. Lets go pay for our stuff." I grab a black tie that has green diagonal pinstripes, I know Maka likes the colour green so I hope this puts her in my favor...

* * *

_Maka's P.O.V._

I bought the dress! It's just so beautiful, I love this green colour, bright and happy. I hope the boys like- wait _the boys? _The hell is wrong with me!? I shake my head and try to clear it and I pull the dress out of the bag and set it on my bed and look at it. With its discreet accents of gold stitching leaving me to wonder if its REAL gold... Then I look at the length, it's long enough to be classy and short enough to express fun ending just below my knees. I even got shoes to go with it! The dress has it's own bit a volume at the bottom with a black and gold ribbon at the waist with its short sleeves and a neck that went just above my breasts and i got- well Liz got me a gold necklace that has a little emerald in it. The shoes are simple black and shiny with a small heel. Tsubaki, Blaire, Patty and Liz got their dresses too, Patty ended up with a pink cocktail dress that has black lace flowers trailing up from the hip up to her shoulder as one strap and her heels are also pink. Liz got the dark blue dress she was looking at when she insulted my wardrobe. Its left side is cut out to show some of her waist and its laced with little gems, its sleeveless and looks very good on her. Since she's already tall enough she bought flats to go along with it. Tsubaki got a tan/pink dress that's super beautiful on her its long and flows like water on her smooth form and has straps that go around her neck. BlackStar is going to drop his jaw when he sees her. Blaire... Well Blaire got I guess what you can call a dress... She got a black and white cocktail dress with a white bodice, it has black stripes going up it with small lace flowers that line the rim of the bodice's top. Then the skirt is short and ruffled, making it even shorter. Sigh this woman is going to be the death of me, speaking of people being the death of me I wonder how many times Papa has called.

I pick up my cell phone and see thirty-six missed calls from him and twenty-five new voice mails. I guess I should call him... I mean he _is _the man who helped make me. I sigh again and hit 'call back' a button i rarely ever press on his name and it rings for a mere second before he answers "Hi Papa-" I can barely get out before he cuts me off.

"Maka! Where are you!? Why haven't you answered my calls!? I was so worried!" He goes on like this for a good ten minutes before I'm able to speak. Making me sigh loudly into my phone. He finally ends with "I am your father you should've called me sooner."

"Yes Papa I'm sorry, we were at the beach yesterday and I fell asleep and then we just went shopping for this ball..." Wow this is the most he's let me say without interrupting me over the phone.

"A ball? Where is this _ball? _And I hope you're not wearing something skimpy! Oh what's Blaire wearing is it cute!?" My Papa oozes over Blaire and I end up hanging up on him in the middle of his rant about her body. Men.

**_The Ball._**

It's eight o'clock and people from Death Academy are arriving and I'm so nervous. I dunno why but just thinking of Soul and Kid all dressed up for a ball for ME is just amazing. It's just nerve racking as I walk down the stairs to the main hall, and just then everyone is staring. I've never been the center of attention, not even in class when we have to read papers or present a project. But this, this was shocking. My cheeks flushed instantly and there was even a spot light on me as i descended the terrifying steps hoping I don't fall. As I get to the last step I see Soul and Kid staring at me in awe, making me very self conscious. Did I look strange? Was my hair all messed up? I know I don't curl it often but surely it's not the bad...

* * *

_Soul's P.O.V. as Maka Descends the Steps_

I was sitting with BlackStar when suddenly someone dimmed the lights and I looked up confused when my eyes landed on the girl in the spotlight. My jaw dropped and my mouth went dry. _Maka... _My heart thundered in my chest and I couldn't do anything about it... I stopped everything I was doing, what was I doing? I couldn't remember my name all I could think was... Wow. Her dress fit her perfectly and she got the cutest blush on her pale face and the look on her face... I couldn't move, but somehow I found myself at the steps waiting for her with someone beside me. But I didn't care who it was because all I could focus on was her. She finally got to the last step and all I could do was smile; not like my giant sharp toothed one. But a genuine smile I might've even blushed but I didn't care. All I could see was Maka...

* * *

_Kid's P.O.V. as Maka Descends the Steps_

The lights dimmed just as I had planned and I turned from the person I was speaking with and saw a beautiful green dress on a girl even more beautiful. My eyes widen, even though I expected her to be there I didn't expect her to have looked the way she looked... She wore the most beautiful green dress and the ribbon around her waist showed her curves, I did my best not to worry about how it was off-center.

I started towards the steps when I noticed Soul was doing the same, he looked absolutely in awe... The way he stared up at her I wondered what he was thinking at that moment. Then I realized _this is the girl of his dreams._ All the playful insults... Everything he did just to cover it up, it made me wonder why I never noticed but then again I was so wrapped up in my own infatuations... For the same girl, I looked back at her and suddenly that rush of blood to my cheeks didn't occur. I knew what had happened and so I stepped back letting Soul greet Maka.

* * *

_Maka's P.O.V.  
_

I got to the last step unscathed (thank lord Death!) and noticed everyone was staring especially a certain sharped toothed boy. Suddenly my stomach erupted into a sea of butterflies. What's going on? Why am I so nervous to see Soul? We were best friends and all, and this party was pretty over the top... But why am I only nervous about what he's thinking...?

"Maka..." Soul's voice broke into my thoughts. _Oh that voice... _"Maka, you look beautiful.." Soul actually blushed and I couldn't help but smile wide. "Would you like to dance with me?"

My heart had lodged itself into my throat by that point so all I could do was nod bashfully. I knew Soul was a good dancer, after all his family had plenty of balls when he was younger. But dancing with him, like _this? _Was something completely different. Everyone watched as he held me close with an arm around my waist and my hand on his shoulder. Was that his pulse I felt? It was going nuts... It makes me wonder... I looked up into those crimson eyes and all thoughts ceased.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! Hopefully this chapter's length should make up for my absence!**

**And a big thanks to all the people who have began following!~**

**Love you guys! 3**


End file.
